Cosmic (comic book)
"Cosmic" is a comic book series produced by Vigilante Comics during the Initial Era. The stories are not part of the Sprinkles continuity. The series featured a superhero named Cosmic. Issues Issue #1 (May 1992) The series starts in the new apartment of David Bern, in New York City. He tells his mom on the phone he'll be over for supper but first heads out to Chemco Labs where Professor Wilson is experimenting with an unstable asteroid. The asteroid explodes sending David flying out of the room. He walks away, aching. A purse snatcher bumps into him and the old lady whose purse he stole is yelling for help. David runs after the guy and punches him. He realizes he ran faster and punched harder than he would think possible. Then, he walks to his parents' house to find a crime scene. The police say it was a drive by shooting by drugged up kids, killing both his parents. David screams creating a giant force field bubble around him. He decides to use his powers to fight crime. While walking home he discovers he can fly. He then designs and creates a costume, and calls himself Cosmic. Issue #2 (June 1992) Cosmic flies back to Chemco Labs and tells Prof. Wilson his secret, and asks him for weapons. Wilson gives him a arm cannon that fires multiple shots at once, a "lightsaber" and a laser whip. Meanwhile a man heading to Chemco labs transforms into Brimstone. He breaks through the wall of the laboratory, where Cosmic and Prof. Wilson were talking. Issue #3 (July 1992) Cosmic shoots at Brimstone with his new gun - to no avail. He tries the laser sword - no effect. Brimstone then pummels him to the point where a frustrated Cosmic screams and creates the bubble force field which knocks Brimstone back and transforms him back to human. Issue #4 (September 1992) A monster lurks outside the Peterson Companies Inc building. The monster, called Behemoth, wants revenge from Mr. Peterson. You see, the monster was a human called Howard Lander, who worked for Peterson in a mine. They used a toxic chemical to clean out the rocks, and one day there was an avalanche that trapped Lander in the mine, left to breath nothing but the fumes of the chemical. That changed him into the monster he is today - called Behemoth. David is walking nearby and realizes this is a job for Cosmic. Behemoth breaks into the building and attacks Mr. Peterson. Cosmic flies up to the floor they're on and fires at Behemoth. Behemoth turns around and comes at Cosmic, swinging and missing a couple of times, but then connecting on the third attempt. Issue #5 (October 1992) Cosmic shoots at Behemoth again, even though it didn't hurt him the first time. Then he runs at him and tackles him through the window. The two grapple as they fall to the street from the high floor. Both survive. Cosmic uses his laser sword to cut off an arm and stab Behemoth through the chest. Category:Comic title